


Put Your Hands On My Chest (Cuz It Might Get Rough)

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo really loves Chanyeol's hands, and that's old news to him. He wants to bring something new. Things get handsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #95)
> 
> Author's Note: I literally hadn't written fanfiction in over two years, and I missed it. My friend showed me the do-itall fic fest, and well, what can I say? My hand-loving self found this gem of a prompt and decided to make it my fic comeback. So thanks bunches to the requester! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Warnings: Hands fetish, anal fingering, mouth fucking, choking, cum play, slight power dynamics, kink research, discussion about kink.

Their shared apartment was mostly calm that evening, as the whisper of the shower disappeared, quieted down by the light squeaks of knobs being twisted shut. Then, only muttered, scripted Korean came from the living room, surely spat by the speakers of their television.  
  
Soft cotton was pulled on, in the shape of boxers and an oversized shirt that did not belong to Kyungsoo, but to his boyfriend. Such a combination made for the best lounging attire, however.  
  
Humming a soft tune, Kyungsoo cracked open the door of the bathroom to let the steam escape, but reached for his favorite moisturizer before he headed out. The scent of blood orange essential oil filled the small space as he spread lotion his legs, thighs, and his torso, then poured some more into his palms before he put the bottle away, intending on moisturizing his hands and arms while he made his way down the hallway and into the living room.  
  
There, Chanyeol was waiting for him by distracting himself with some random drama, his long body sprawled across the couch in a way he could rest his head on one armrest, and his feet on the other. (When Kyungsoo had tried that, one day, he had found out he fit on the three cushions almost perfectly instead, without feeling squashed by the extremities of the piece of furniture.)  
  
The remote was resting on the giant’s chest and his arms were folded behind his head, his body language, combined to the loose sweatpants and t-shirt he wore, screaming nonchalance and comfort. Somehow, that highlighted the feeling of well-being and relaxation that had begun to settle in Kyungsoo’s bones, and he moved over to bask in them with his lover.  
  
Seeing him approach, Chanyeol scooted over a tad, so that Kyungsoo would have a small spot to settle in by the man’s hips.  
  
“What are you watching?” Kyungsoo asked conversationally, leaning down to steal a soft kiss from his boyfriend’s inviting lips and taking the spot that was made for him. He still rubbed his hands together in an attempt to rub in the excess lotion.  
  
“Nothing good is playing, honestly,” Chanyeol replied in the same tone, unfolding his arms from behind his head so he could fiddle with the remote, flipping through some channels. “Figured a historical drama was as good as it got.”  
  
Kyungsoo scoffed softly, then stopped his boyfriend amidst his casual browsing by taking the hand, the gorgeous, strong fingers, that had been curled around the remote. A curious gaze landed on him, to which Kyungsoo replied by starting to massage Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
A cocked eyebrow urged him to justify himself, however. “Too much lotion.”  
  
Chanyeol seemed satisfied with that answer, as he even gave his lover his other hand to work on.  
  
And work Kyungsoo did, running his hands over the wide backs of the other’s hands, appreciating how the tendons stood out lightly even at rest, how the knuckles conferred them a strong allure. Sure, dainty hands had something pretty about them, but Chanyeol’s were solid and large, hot and reassuring at the same time.  
  
Kyungsoo’s small fingers slid between his boyfriend’s larger ones, making sure not to forget even the tiniest spot. His breath hitched lightly as the soft pads of his fingers ran over guitar-calloused ones, fingertips he absolutely loved feeling against his skin, especially digging into his hips whenever they would get handsy. “I love your hands.”  
  
A deep chuckle rumbled in Chanyeol’s chest at the comment, which, combined to the light tingle Kyungsoo had begun feeling through his body, nearly made him pop a boner. “I’ve been aware for a few years now, thank you.”  
  
Kyungsoo lightly bit down on his lip as he moved to massage his boyfriend’s palms, even though there was no more lotion to work in anymore. Really, if he could, he would most likely keep touching them all night, until the sun broke over the horizon or until he got Chanyeol to touch him more properly, whichever came first.  
  
“How would you feel about trying something new in bed, then?”  
  
That was certainly the only thing the taller man could have said that would have gotten Kyungsoo’s attention off his hands. “What?”  
  
Their sex life was far from boring at all, with both men indulging each other with their preferences, which involved a lot of fingering and finger sucking on Kyungsoo’s part, and quite some throat fucking for Chanyeol. They weren’t foreign to power play either. Not just that, though: They weren’t exactly opposed to using toys or accessories together and had a somewhat full drawer of them in their bedside table.  
  
Thus, taking in how diverse their sex could be, Kyungsoo really wondered what his lover could want to try next.  
  
“What if we tried, like…” Chanyeol began, marking a small pause before he actually named his new idea. “Choking?”  
  
The smaller man’s stomach flipped as the mention of the act turned into quite the pornographic image in his mind. He even let his eyes slide shut to see the scene better: Warm, perfect hands around his throat, squeezing just the right amount, so he could focus on nothing but the pleasure coursing through his body and his throat burning from choking, as well as the man that made him feel that way.  
“I’m assuming that’s a yes…” Chanyeol made, tone a tad lighter than it had been before, as his hand left Kyungsoo’s to slide down his stomach and to the bulge in his underwear, large fingers caressing his semi and rapidly making Kyungsoo get even harder.  
  
He let out a shaky moan, forcing his eyes open to look at his lover’s digits cupping him through the fabric. “Yes, very much yes.”  
  
“Then that’s settled, I’ll read about it so we’re safe.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, rocking his hips up into Chanyeol’s touch. “Sounds perfect.”  
  
Slightly rough fingers pushed his boxers down, wrapping around the girth of his cock and starting a slow stroking rhythm. “Let’s do something else for now, yeah?”  
  
Xx  
  
A few days later, while Chanyeol was at a meeting with a producer who wanted to hire him for some tracks, Kyungsoo found himself browsing Internet on his desktop computer, which Chanyeol also liked to use when not editing music, so he wouldn’t get viruses on his precious Apple toy. He had little better to do, and boredom had pushed him to aimlessly browse news, cooking blogs, and such.  
  
A particular page reminded him of a bulgogi beef recipe he had liked but hadn’t bookmarked a few days prior, however, and that made him land in his history, searching for the website.  
  
He found something far more interesting, though.  
  
The most recent logs dated from the previous day, all at a time where Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol had been home. The titles of the pages visited were what really caught his attention, though, and some may have made him laugh had his mouth and throat not run so dry the more he read.  
  
“Erotic asphyxiation”, one read.  
  
“How to Choke Your Woman During Sex”, stated another.  
  
“Choking During Sex”, a third, more gender neutral page, said.  
  
And a last one, different this time, read “Safeword: How to Pick A Good One”.  
  
The next half hour was spent catching up on the research his boyfriend had done, both terribly curious and torturously aroused. Every mention of hands, of power dynamic, or of light-headedness caused by asphyxiation got his mind floating on a lustful, dreamy cloud, one where Chanyeol and his fingers were at the center of his desire.  
  
Kyungsoo would honestly be lying if he said he did not touch himself in the shower he took after that.  
  
Once he was out and had cooled down, blocking thoughts of warm fingertips pressing into the side of his throat, or into his prostate, he reflected a bit more seriously about the last link he followed earlier on.  
  
That way, he was able, a bit later, to send Chanyeol a text message that read “My safeword is Bulgogi, and if I can’t speak, it’s a double tap.”  
  
The reply he got some time later made his heart skip a few beats. “You beat me to it, haha! Perfect~ I’m coming home now, so expect hot, handsy time~ ;) ”  
  
Xx  
  
A large hand wrapped around the front of his throat, the space between Chanyeol's thumb and index settling below his Adam's apple. Already his lover's hand felt heavy and controlling on him, and he knew Chanyeol was barely applying pressure. He knew what these hands were capable of.  
  
Kyungsoo swallowed hard, and watched how Chanyeol's gaze fell from his features to where he had felt his throat bobbing beneath his fingertips. "You look so good when you submit to me, Soo..." he made, voice gravelly and an octave deeper than usual, proof Kyungsoo wasn't the only one affected by this.  
  
Strong fingers began pressing to the sides of his throat, steady and unforgiving, oh so relentless. The smaller man wheezed in a breath that barely sufficed, the last for a brief moment. "Giving everything up, even breathing..."  
  
Chanyeol's grip on his throat tightened, gradually cutting off the blood flow to his head, which would cause the light-headedness. He avoided pressing on Kyungsoo's windpipe at all, though, so he would not hurt the man in a way they wouldn't want.  
  
Kyungsoo's hand rose to gently grip at Chanyeol's forearm, his slim fingers barely fitting all the way around.  
  
As Chanyeol choked him harder, as seconds passed, Kyungsoo felt his body relax, go limp, and saw the edges of his vision blur out. It was always that feeling he had read about and that he had liked so much, that slip between two worlds that got him pliant, vulnerable, and rock hard.  
  
"Fuck... You look so good..." Chanyeol practically growled, mere inches from Kyungsoo's face, as the latter could feel his breath fan across his features. Kyungsoo let out a choked whimper, and his eyes rolled at the back of his head.  
  
Two small taps on Chanyeol's forearm made the man immediately loosen his grip, warm fingers skitting up to roughly cup Kyungsoo's jaw instead. He gave the man a moment to swallow much needed air, then his lips were on Kyungsoo's plush ones, meeting them in with an almost bruising force.  
  
The smaller man's head swam and swam, barely wrapping around the new situation as Chanyeol kissed him. He was so helpless beneath his huge boyfriend, and even more so under his hands, controlling and solid.  
  
Chanyeol pulled away, much to Kyungsoo's disappointment, but he found his mouth quickly busy again as Chanyeol pressed his middle finger to his lips, then inside his warm mouth.  
  
Kyungsoo sucked eagerly at the large finger that slipped past his lips, tongue laving over it as he watched Chanyeol with hooded eyes. That earned him a lovely grunt, as well as a second finger pressing into his mouth.  
  
As Kyungsoo's head was comfortably rested on top of pillows, Chanyeol took things in charge, quickly starting to slide his digits in and out of his lover's delicious mouth. Chanyeol was fucking his mouth with his fingers, god.  
  
The smaller man began writhing atop the sheets, arousal burning hot in his groin as his boyfriend's digits explored his mouth, pressing against his tongue, spreading his lips apart, using him much like Chanyeol did when fucking his face. It was quite the perfect mix of Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s favorite things.  
  
Suddenly, Chanyeol pressed his long fingers past Kyungsoo's puffy lips all the way to his knuckles, making him gag around them. Fuck, that was exactly like Chanyeol fucking his face.  
  
Except Kyungsoo could worship his perfect hands while he did it.  
  
Tears clung to his lashes as Chanyeol thrust his fingers in his mouth a few more times, making Kyungsoo choke around them some more. The small man's temples soon grew wet with tears, but his hand remained still on Chanyeol's forearm, no tap to ask he stopped. "You love this so much," Chanyeol noted, "Having my fingers fill you up... I bet the only way you could be happier now was if I fingered your ass at the same time."  
  
Kyungsoo made a desperate little sound, which got abruptly cut off as he gagged on his boyfriend's digits again. Fresh tears flooded his vision, and through them he was able to see a wicked smirk, and dark, dark eyes. His cock twitched in the confines of his boxers.  
  
"Pretty Soo..."  
  
Chanyeol finally pulled his fingers free, and for a moment he seemed to consider his options. Kyungsoo barely noticed the hesitation, however, gulping air almost as urgently as he had swallowed and choked around the taller man's fingers. Almost.  
  
It was those same fingers that pulled him back to reality, them carefully trailing down his bare chest. They deliberately brushed over his nipples before sliding down his soft stomach, teasing the ticklish skin just above the elastic band of his boxers.  
  
Kyungsoo couldn't help but gasp and squirm, the gentleness of the touches contrasting with the previous roughness like a snow storm in July's scorching heat. He basked into the different kind of pleasure that assaulted his senses, though, focusing on every single slide of Chanyeol's fingertips, especially as they dipped inside his boxers.  
  
The strong hands made quick work of the leftover garment, though Chanyeol didn't miss his opportunity to tease Kyungsoo further, letting his knuckles brush against pale, biteable thighs.  
  
Once completely bare, Kyungsoo swore he could feel not only Chanyeol's hands on him, but his gaze also, heavy and devouring. It made his heartbeat pick up, his breath fall short and, embarrassingly enough, it also made his cock twitch against his stomach. "You're amazing at riling me up, you know that?"  
  
Chanyeol laughed, laughed at Kyungsoo's words. The latter wasn't sure what to make of it: Was it the obviousness of the statement that amused the other, or the raggedness of his voice, although he had basically gone untouched so far?  
  
Chanyeol laughed, deep and low, and although Kyungsoo wasn't sure why, it made his stomach squirm with arousal. He was an absolute mess for his boyfriend.  
  
Huge palms came to rest on the smaller man's thighs, long fingers dipping between them and pulling to spread them, to open them up. There was no resistance at all, Kyungsoo in fact even helped him, and in a moment, he was as exposed as could be.  
  
Though Chanyeol’s fingers hardly were where he needed them, the exposition pulled a whine from him, and as he had left all of his pride outside the bedroom before entering it, even some pleas. "Yeol, please... I need them inside me... Your fingers..."  
  
Chanyeol reached for a bottle of lube he previously had pulled out, and, just to fuck with Kyungsoo, went, "What was that? I didn't hear..."  
  
Kyungsoo, fully aware that his lover's words were an empty taunt, still bit the bait. "Please... Pretty please... I want you to fuck me with your fingers..." he made, repeating his demand. This time, embarrassment nestled in his chest, coloring Kyungsoo's cheeks in pink.  
  
A light click later, Chanyeol was pouring lube on his index and middle finger. He warmed it dutifully, and then, the smaller man was able to watch his hand disappear between his legs.  
  
A long, strong finger slowly but steadily pushed inside him, opening him up easily as Kyungsoo's body was accustomed to be stretched. A second joined it soon enough, pulling a moan out of the small man.  
  
"Tell me how it feels, Soo," Chanyeol ordered, tone a mix between sweet and authoritative. He punctuated his sentence with a curl of his fingers right against his lover's prostate, too, knowing his body extremely well.  
  
Kyungsoo practically shouted his pleasure, honestly not having had expected the broad, delicious pads of the taller man's digits to go straight for his sweet spot. It made him see white behind his eyelids, made his body clench tightly around the fingers that filled him. "Fuck, fuck," he gasped, slowly coming down from his pike as Chanyeol began thrusting his digits slowly, being careful to avoid any spot that would send Kyungsoo tumbling into a world of ecstasy for now. "It feels so good, it feels amazing to have your fingers fucking me open..."  
  
A soft love bite pressed into his thigh startled him slightly, as he hadn't seen Chanyeol shifting so close to him. His free hand also went to splay over his other thigh, and, with one glance, Kyungsoo was able to see how his boyfriend's huge hand could practically wrap around the top of his thigh. He let out a helpless moan at that, which Chanyeol softly tutted at.  
  
"Your hands are so big and so hot, I would let you break me if it meant feeling them on me."  
  
Now Chanyeol seemed more satisfied with that piece of dirty talk, which he rewarded with another press to Kyungsoo's prostate. This time, the touch lasted longer, the man's thick fingers rubbing small circles against the very sensitive spot.  
  
It drove Kyungsoo crazy and he practically kicked Chanyeol as his body jolted on top of the sheets, ablaze with pleasure. Some colorful words also left his plush lips, certain pulling chuckles from the taller man's own.  
  
"Two fingers are already so big," Kyungsoo whimpered, cock twitching against his stomach as Chanyeol kept stroking his prostate. "I bet two of your fingers are bigger than most people's cocks--"  
  
Chanyeol's digits moved away from Kyungsoo's sweet spot, picking up a fast fucking rhythm without any warning. "Mhh, yeah? So nothing and no one could ever please you more than me, right?"  
  
Moaning, whimpering, the small man could not form words this time around, tongue wrapped around far dirtier syllables. He nodded frantically in answer instead, clenching his body around Chanyeol's digits reflexively.  
  
That way, his body tight, wrapped around the perfect fingers in the best of ways, he swore he could feel every bump of the knuckles, could feel every centimeter slide against his rim and his insides. He loved especially when Chanyeol's hand slapped against his skin as he pressed his fingers inside roughly, the other digits rubbing against his sensitive ass adding an extra spark to his pleasure.  
  
By focusing on his lover's touch and how amazing he felt, Kyungsoo began feeling his orgasm approaching steadily. He didn't say anything yet, but his body showed it without any words being needed: His cock was leaking precum on his stomach, the head rubbing against a patch of wet skin, and his hole kept clenching around his boyfriend's digits, nerves alight with pleasure. His moans were growing louder and louder, too, his voice sometimes breaking on a pleasured sound.  
  
"I'll make you come around three fingers, Soo. Can you take that?"  
  
There was a nod, a pause where Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Kyungsoo and added more lube, and where the small man's anticipation built to uncomfortable heights.  
  
He opened his mouth to beg again upon feeling three fingertips press against his stretched entrance, but the words died on his tongue as Chanyeol carefully pressed all of them inside. Then, Kyungsoo arched off the bed lightly, letting out a sob of pleasure at the feeling of being so full, so well stretched around his lover's fingers.  
  
The taller man groaned upon seeing Kyungsoo's reaction, and although he used a few slow thrusts to stretch his boyfriend's body further, he soon resumed his fast rhythm from before. He watched with lustful eyes as Kyungsoo fell apart on their bed, watched as his hole hungrily took three of his fingers.  
  
"You take them so well, baby... You take any part of me so, so well..." Chanyeol encouraged, seeing that his lover was on the brink or losing it, was inching towards his orgasm at an incredibly fast pace. He pressed a few gentle nips on Kyungsoo's thigh, also, loving to see how his skin reddened slightly.  
  
Kyungsoo, for himself, was going entirely mad. His head swam in pleasure as he was fucked open with three fingers, feeling them rub against his walls deliciously, and occasionally pressing into his prostate. "So full, so good," he gasped, writhing on top of the sheets and feeling oh so close.  
  
He didn't want to touch himself, though, he didn't want his pleasure's focus to move away from Chanyeol's fingers. He wanted to come from them alone. He knew he could, and that was what he wanted the most. "Yeol... Your hands, so good..." he keened, arching off the bed once more.  
  
Chanyeol quickly moved up, and his free hand went to his neck, pinning Kyungsoo back onto the mattress with a strong hold. "Come on, Soo, I want to feel you come around my fingers," he growled, fingers fucking him even faster now that he saw how close his lover was. "Feel your ass tight around my fingers, because you love them that much..."  
  
"I-- I--" Kyungsoo was going to agree wholeheartedly, but an extra wave of pleasure brought by his airflow decreasing cut him off, sending his orgasm crashing over him.  
  
He sobbed, practically screamed as his cock shot strings of white on his stomach and chest, and the taller man released his hold on his neck so he could voice his pleasure all he wanted. Kyungsoo’s body did squeeze around Chanyeol, making it difficult for the latter to fuck him through his orgasm, but also earning him a few lustful curses. And his toes were curled into the sheets, his whole body tense as he rode his pleasure at high speed.  
  
Once his body went slack against the sheets, his head lolling tiredly to the side as he caught his breath, only then did Chanyeol pull his fingers free. He quickly wiped them on his boxers, which were pulled off as hastily, and as to check up on Kyungsoo, he crawled up on his body to see him better, straddling his waist.  
  
"Are you good?" he whispered, voice gravelly as his clean hand went to cup Kyungsoo's chin, tilting his head so he would see his features better. A small nod, although minimal, assured Chanyeol that his lover was indeed good, simply too fucked out to speak for now. "Good, good boy."  
  
His thumb ran over his lover's plump bottom lip, the pad of it receiving a gentle kiss. "I'm going to cover you with my cum, okay? You were so good, and so hot, I'm so hard for you..."  
  
His large hand went to wrap around Kyungsoo's smaller one, bringing it so his cock so the spent man could at least feel the effect he had on his boyfriend. And indeed, Chanyeol's member was hard, so hard, big and lightly curved upward, with some precum beading at the tip. "That's what pleasing you with my fingers does to me, Soo..."  
  
Still nonverbal, and feeling oh so jelly-like from his powerful orgasm, Kyungsoo let out a small whimper, and stroked Chanyeol a few times before the man's fingers came to replace his sluggish strokes.  
  
Kyungsoo watched with curious and content eyes as Chanyeol stroked himself right above him, towering over his small form. His spent cock twitched with interest, but he knew way too well a second round would be impossible this soon, or after this intense an orgasm.  
  
Chanyeol hummed, speeding his movements to reach his orgasm faster. "Such a needy slut, Soo... You even love to see my fingers around my cock, huh?"  
  
A small, eager nod was given in response. Plus, Chanyeol was far from small, if his hands spoke for themselves, and Kyungsoo loved his cock just as much. So of course he loved to watch when his boyfriend touch himself.  
  
"Good..." A breathy chuckle made Kyungsoo shudder. "Watch as I come on you, okay?"  
  
Another nod of agreement, accompanied by a peak of pink tongue running over plump lips. Of course Kyungsoo would watch, of course.  
  
Chanyeol's long fingers stroked over his thick cock with purpose, the velvety head disappearing in the circle of his palm with every stroke. Kyungsoo was so close to using two hands whenever he gave his boyfriend a hand job, them being small and dainty, but the taller man, with his big hands, his long, pretty fingers, could manage easily with just one.  
  
Low grunts filled the room as Chanyeol neared his own climax, and Kyungsoo drank them up, just as he took in the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself.  
  
A groan louder than the other finished the perfect portrait with warm cum spilling on Kyungsoo's chest to mix with his own. Chanyeol's warm breaths fanned on his features as he man dipped down for a soft kiss taken from his lips, then pecks pressed onto his cheeks and forehead.  
  
The giant, seeming much softer now that they were both sated, moved to lay to Kyungsoo's left, pillowing his small boyfriend’s head on his right arm. He was going to reach for the tissue box with his free arm in order to clean them both, but a soft whisper from Kyungsoo caught his attention.  
  
"Yeol..? Could you... To me...?"  
  
"What?" he asked, not having heard the most important part of the sentence.  
  
"Feed it to me... Our cum..."  
  
Kyungsoo's cheeks turned deep red as he repeated, and although Chanyeol noticed, he didn't comment on it this time. Instead, after a scoff, he gently ran his clean fingers across the small man's stomach, gathering some of their cum.  
  
His boyfriend was waiting with parted lips, and so he gently placed his fingers in his mouth, watching him with soft eyes even though the action was inherently sexual.  
  
Once Kyungsoo had lapped off the tangy white off his lover's fingers, he parted his lips again so Chanyeol could take more from his chest and feed it to him again. He did just that, and oh, Kyungsoo was in heaven.  
  
Chanyeol repeated the action a few more times, all while stroking the other's hair with his right hand, until there was very little of the mess left on his boyfriend's torso. Somehow, that was the aftercare, or the debriefing, his lover needed, and he was there to provide it.  
  
Kyungsoo was practically asleep then, though he was still sucking on the fingers he loved so much.  
  
Chanyeol kissed his temple softly, pulled his fingers free (and was quite surprised at the lack of protest), then reached for some tissues to clean the remainder of the mess they had made.  
  
His mind was at peace, then, and with Kyungsoo's warm presence in his arms, he joined him in dream land quite fast.  
  
Xx  
  
A few days later, Chanyeol turned their relaxing evening shower into something far steamier. He took Kyungsoo fast and hard against their bathroom counter, making the small man watch himself in the mirror as his lips were stretched obscenely around three thick, long fingers. A second large hand came around his neck at times, too, if only to exploit their newfound love for choking.  
  
Kyungsoo couldn't help but drool and cry some, as Chanyeol purposefully pressed his fingers too deep in his mouth at times.  
  
It made him look completely debauched.  
  
The large cock fucking him open with every rough thrust also contributed to that feeling, and when Kyungsoo came, his screams muffled against his lover's hand, everything felt utterly perfect.  
  
Kyungsoo was in love, both with the hot digits gently leaving his mouth and, as well as the man they belonged to.


End file.
